Asia Circuit : Void's return
by Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness
Summary: Three weeks after the Asia circuit,Aichi receives an invitation from a new Cardshop called Cardshop V.But when Aichi,Ren,Chris,& Leon cut connections with their team members,they become extremely worried.A tournament pops up, with the four Psyqualia users being one of the teams for the tournament. Full summary inside.


**Hey guys first ever Cardfight! Vanguard fanfic. I got this idea when I was watching the final episodes of season 2. So, I hope you guys enjoy this, and sorry if the fights are lame, I'm not good with the action fights, so I'm even worse at cardfights. And I can't believe that no one has even bothered to try writing a story like this, oh well. Here's the summary.**

**Summary: Three weeks after the Asia circuit, Aichi gets an invitation from a new Cardfight shop called Cardshop V. But when Aichi, Ren, Chris, and Leon suddenly cut their connections with their team members, their team becomes extremely worried. Then, a new tournament pops up and their team mates become shocked that their team members were already in the competition. They decide to join But does this competition have a hidden meaning like the Asia Circuit? Uh oh, looks like Void is on the loose again, this time more powerful. Will our heroes win, or will they lose?**

**I know, bad summary. But a good story if I may add, and don't question why Void is attacking Cray again so soon, Void did get much more stronger, and it has new abilities too. Now enough talking, let the tory start!**

_**Chapter: Invitations**_

It had been three weeks since the Asia Circuit came to an end, and Team Q4 were at Card Capital, discussing Aichi's invitation to the new Cardshop, called Cardshop V. "Woah! A new cardshop! We have got to visit it some time! Aichi, can we come with you?" Morikawa yelled, excited about the new Cardshop. "I can't, it says that I'm not allowed to bring anybody, and that only a select few received an invitation." Aichi said as he sweatdropped at the sight of Morikawa begging on his knees, with puppy dog eyes. "Well, I'll have you know that I'm one of those select few." Morikawa said, his whole personality changing.

'_No you're not_.' Misaki, Kamui, Izaki, Miwa, and Kamui's two friends thought. Misaki looked at the invitation. "It says here that Cardshop V isn't opened yet and that Aichi was one of the few people who were invited to have a tour of the place, and they might give them rare cards too. You guys can go to this Cardshop the day after tomorrow."Misaki said. "But that's way too long for me to wait! The rare cards are calling me right now!" Morikawa said. "Loser Morikawa, the rare cards aren't the ones calling for you, it's the common cards that are laughing at your loserness." Kamui joked and Morikawa ran after him.

"Well, the invitation says that the tour is today, so I better get going if I want to catch it. I'll see you guys later." Aichi said as he went out of the Cardshop. He took the train to the city, and he went to the mall. Following the directions on the invitation got him to nowhere. '_Am I lost?_' Aichi thought as he looked around. That was when he got a strange feeling and he looked to his left to see a passageway that wasn't there before. At the end there was sign that read 'Cardshop V' and Aichi walked into the corridor and turned right. He saw a door with the sign of Cardshop V above it and he showed the invitation to the persn standing beside it.

He went in and took in the surroundings, the whole area was painted in black, grey, and all types of darks colors, and the fog that was just above the floor made the place feel more of a haunted house than a cardshop. "Oh, Aichi, so you were invited to this shop too?" A voice said and Aichi turned around to see Chris, with Ren and Leon following behind him. "Yeah, I was. You guys were invited too?" Aichi asked the same question and the three of them nodded. Just then, a girl walked in. "I will be leading you the owner of the cardshop. Follow me." the girl said and the four boys followed her. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that we were selected?" Leon said. "No,why do you think that?" Chris asked.

"I'm just saying that, the four of us were in the winning teams of each stage in the Asia circuit." Leon stated. 'BUt that still isn't weird." Ren said as he put a finger to his chin thinking on how that fact was weird. Leon groaned. "The four of us were in the winning teams of each stage in the Asia Circuit, the four of us got to go to Planet Cray, the name of the shop is Cardshop V!" Leon hissed. "What does the name of the shop have anything to do with this?" Aichi asked. "V! It could mean _Void _the thing that was destroying Cray!" Leon shouted. "How do you know it doesn't stand for Vanguard?" Chris said. "Then explain, why only the four of us were invited here, why the surroundings look so dark and evil, and why did the owner choose us instead of other people out there?" Leon said.

Ren and Chris looked at him. "Okay, assuming that Leon's right, that the V stands for Void, and why is it that it's four of us and not others..." Aichi said, before pausing to think for a while. "And?" Ren and Chris chorused, but Aichi was still deep in thought. Ren waved a hand infront of Aichi and Chris poked him. Then, Aichi responded weakly. "And if we assume that the Void is the owner of this shop, and why he chose us instead of the others because Void knows that we have Psyqualia... then we fell into a trap." Aichi said, and Ren and Chris took time to process what he said when their eyes widened.

"We have to get ou of here, now." The four boys said and they dashed to the door but the path was blocked by two men. They tried to pass them but the men caught them and they carried them to pure evil, Void. They entered a room and the men dropped the boys onto the floor and went out of the door before it disappeared. The four of them tried searching for the door but to no avail. Void's evil laughter echoed throguh the room, giving Ren, Aichi, Chris and Leon a feeling that something bad was going to happen."We're doomed." Chris said.

**With Misaki and the others at Card Capital.**

Everybody that were already here in the morning were still hanging around the shop. Missaki looked at the clock, it was already , and Aichi should have been back by now, since he left at 9 in the morning. Just then, the door opened. Misaki, Kamui, Shin, and Assist-cat turned their heads towards the door. Kai, Asuka, Tetsu, Jillian, Charlene, Lee and Ali walked into the shop. "What brings you guys here? And I thought Chris was in Singapore. Shouldn't you two be with him?" Shin asked. "We are with him, we were traveling here to Japan because of an invitation he received and it's already a long time since his bee gone. Have you guys somehow seen him somewhere?" Ali asked.

"No, we haven't seen him around." Shin replied. "Ali, you said that he was invited. Where was he invited to?" Misaki asked. "To a Cardshop named Cardshop V. Why?" Ali replied. "Ren received an invitation from Cardshop V too, and he still hasn't returned." Asuka spoke. "Leon also received an invitation from that cardshop too. and just like Ren and Chris, he still hasn't returned." Charlene said. "Ren, Chris and Leon weren't the only ones, Aichi received one too, and like Ren, Chris, and Leon, he hasn't returned yet. I wonder what's taking them so long?" Shin said.

"Hey guys, don't you realise something strange about this situation?" Morikawa suddenly spoke up. "You're right, there is something strange about it, I just can't put my finger on it." Misaki said. "Loser Morikawa actually got correct this time. Do you have a good luck charm on you?" Kamui said. Morikawa, irritated by Kamui calling him a loser again started chasing him around. "I can't help but feel that something is very wrong." Kai muttered and the newcomers went away one by one, leaving Team Q4 waiting for their leader.

**Unknown area...**

Void laughed evilly. "Now that phase 1 in my master plan is complete, I can finally move on to phase two. Takuto, you better watch out because I'm back and I'm even more stronger than before. Now that I have the four Psyqualia users out of the way, I'll finally be able to conquer the world." Void said to no one in particular. Speaking of Aichi, Chris, Leon, and Ren... the four of them were chained to the wall with shadow like chains, unconcious. Void looked at the four of them. "Then again, it's such a waste to throw them out of the picture so soon." He said in a menacing manner. Void's crazy laughter rung throughout the room.

**So, what do you think? Like it or hate it? should I continue this story or should I just quit? It's up to you but I will continue this fanfic! Sorry if I got a few things wrong, I just recently reverted to watch Vanguard again and let's say that my mind is a little rusty with information regarding Vanguard. Review!**


End file.
